


The Best Way to Share a Bed

by SallyVonHum



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU of another take on how Rhink came to be, And also from a group challenge posted in the Rhink group on Facebook called Rhinkers Unite, Homophobic talk from Jim McLaughlin and others, M/M, Well a clip of Rhett and Link talking in it about sharing beds, a dab of angst, lots of fluff, nice swirl of smut, rhink, the Idea for this story came from my video Rhink Full Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: When Rhett and Link became friends at the age of six, people just took certain things for granted. For instance, that seeing two kids hanging out together ALL THE TIME was a common occurrence. Or how it made perfect sense that the two friends would share a bed during sleepovers, and when going on trips together. But it was these very innocent moments that would slowly change their friendship into something even greater…into love.





	The Best Way to Share a Bed

* * *

 

 

 

 

**“It's impossible”, said pride.**

 

**“It's risky,” said experience.**

 

**“It's pointless,” said reason.**

 

**“Give it a try,” whispered the Heart.**

 

_**\- Unknown** _

 

* * *

 

 

Having been friends since the first day of first grade meant that people took certain things for granted when it came to Rhett McLaughlin and Link Neal. For instance, it seemed quite normal how much time they spent together. It was a rare occurrence to see one without the other. Also, because of how young they were when the friendship began, it seemed perfectly normal that on sleepovers and trips the two friends would share a bed.

 

Whenever they stayed over at each other's house, they'd be up all night under the covers laughing and talking. Normally one of their parents would have to come over to shut them up and make them go to sleep. Of course they never did. Instead, they just got quieter…sneakier.

 

In addition to the sleepovers, there were also many vacations spent together. And at the hotels, it was always assumed Rhett and Link would share a bed as well. So this was just a common occurrence, and no one thought anything of it. Not even Rhett and Link. At the young age of six, there wasn't much in a kid's head but being silly, eating snacks, and wanting to watch cartoons on TV.

 

Through elementary school this remained the case and the connection between them just got stronger. It wasn't until fifth grade that things shifted. And not in a big way…just a tiny amount. Being in middle school now meant everyone's focus was on dating. Which consisted mostly of saying you were dating but not really doing anything with the person.

 

Well add in some hormones and around seventh grade it was all about kissing. And like most things in their lives, Rhett and Link shared a connection that way too. Both their first girlfriends being Leslie and both their first kisses being with Amber. And once again because of their friendship no one thought anything of it.

 

Throughout all this, the sleepovers continued as well as the late night talks in bed. Even seeing each other naked wasn't a big deal by this point since they had gotten dressed in the same room many times. They were just very at ease with each other.

 

Then came the crazy age of thirteen when hormones kicked in big time. It was now all about jerking off and maybe getting lucky with a real girlfriend. The masturbation was the easiest thing to do compared to the effort it took to feel comfortable enough with a girl to try things. It wasn't like Rhett and Link were lonely and needed company, though, since they had such a deep friendship. So the need for more wasn't as strong as it was for most kids that age.

 

And during the summer between eighth grade and ninth, they were practically inseparable. Of course, now there were a few other guy friends in the mix. They'd go off hiking and camping. And each time it was naturally assumed Rhett and Link would share a tent, or if in a cabin would share a bed.

 

Hell on one long road trip with Link's dad they had shared the backseat while Charles had kept driving. The older man had not thought anything of it when he looked into the rear-view mirror and saw them laying down across the seat. Link’s face was pressed against Rhett’s chest while Rhett’s arm wrapped around Link’s back. Charles had merely smiled at the sweet image and refocused his attention to the road ahead.

 

When ninth grade started in September, things got busier for the two friends. They were officially in high school now and with it came more homework and responsibilities. Rhett even joined the basketball team, and Link started playing soccer. Sleepovers weren't as easy to schedule anymore, but they always made things work. Usually, they were able to have one or two a month when their game schedules allowed.

 

The additional hormones coursing through them started making sleepovers a bit tricky, though. Suddenly, their bodies were not differentiating between a warm female body and each other. So some mornings when they'd wake up very close to the other there would be an awkward moment dealing with morning wood.

 

And sometimes one would wake up being spooned by the still sleeping other. They'd joke about it, but a small part of their brains started to pay attention.

 

It was still faint, but a longing for something more had been awakened. Which just made it a bit weirder to look across the bed at each other…especially while having conversations when eye contact was needed. It just seemed so…intimate. And when they'd go off with their friends and share a bed, it was just even more intense.

 

Once while sleeping over at Ben Greenwoods' house, Link had woken up to a sleeping Rhett dry humping his back. Rhett's arm had been wrapped around Link's waist, and the guy's warm hand had been cupping his hard cock. The crazy thing was that Link hadn't stopped it by waking the guy up. He had just looked over to the opposite bed to make sure Ben was still asleep and let the touching continue. And when he came from it, Link just bit his lower lip so no moans escaped.

 

Moments like that happened a lot after that weekend…and not only Rhett doing it. They had off for Columbus Day in October, so they were spending the weekend at Link's house. In the early hours of Saturday, Rhett had been woken up when a hand slid past the waistband of his pajama pants. He had looked over at Link to say something, but the guy had been asleep.

 

As Rhett laid there on his back with Link slightly turned toward him, a thought entered his head that he couldn't push away. That was why Rhett pretended to also be asleep and carefully slid his hand down Link's pjs.

 

The moment Rhett's hand wrapped around the very hard cock, Link had woken up. Since Link didn't want anything to stop, he pretended to still be asleep as well. So there they laid jerking each other off till they messed their pants. Both pretending to roll away afterward as they lifted their messy hand to their mouth to taste the other's cum. It had tasted oddly good.

 

Of course when they actually woke up, things were a bit more awkward. Each thinking they had jerked off their sleeping friend. They had a hard time looking at each other. And since they had two more nights together, thoughts of what could happen kept tormenting them during the day. Both wanted more now that they had gotten a taste. Both afraid to screw up their friendship or to think what it all meant.

 

It wasn't like they lived in California and same-sex anything was common. It was rural North Carolina and they heard derogatory comments made about gay people all the time…even from their own parents. And as much as their parents weren't saying it hatefully, more so just out of ignorance and growing up hearing even worse, it still left enough of an impression on Rhett and Link.

 

Besides, what was going on between them was just a matter of biology, nothing at all to do about the fact the other person was a guy. Nope, it was just a warm available hand and an equally heated body. It wasn't like the moments in the bed were better than they had experienced with any of their girlfriends. Noooo…not at all. And not that they couldn't stop their eyes from looking at each other's lips wondering what kissing would be like. Both concocting more ways of “sleep” doing things.

 

That was why on Sunday morning a “sleeping” Link rolled over, strategically placed his arm and one leg across Rhett's body, and pressed his face against Rhett's. They were both awake, though. So when “sleeping” Rhett's face turned, and their lips brushed together by “accident” they had to really stay calm and not show how much they liked it.

 

And that they just happened to move their lips while in the position…well, that didn't mean anything. But fuck! It was ten times better than any kiss from a girl. They wondered what a hardcore kiss would be like if this soft shit was so good.

 

Of course they were rock hard by this point. Link's leg just happened to start rubbing against Rhett's lap, and Link's own cock was pushed into Rhett's thigh. Now their hands and arms never moved during it all. Just the faint motions of Link's leg, hips, and their mouths.

 

It was harder to hide when they came this time since their lips parted in gasps. Even still, they just rolled away afterward allowing themselves to believe the other person had been asleep. But inside they wondered and also didn't care if they hadn't.

 

It had been crazy to sit in church that morning after what they had done in bed. Of course the sermon had been an anti-gay tirade about how marriage should be between a man and a woman as God wanted it to be. Spewing the whole crap about how it had been Adam and Eve in the garden and not Adam and Steve or Amanda and Eve.

 

Never before had all that shit really bothered them as it did now. Now it felt personal and sounded wrong. Wasn't God supposed to be love? How could hating someone for whom they loved be in line with that? Either people had screwed up the meaning of the Bible, or maybe God wasn't so loving.

 

That night as they laid in the bed talking, they had a very deep religion based conversation. They both came to the understanding that it was wrong for people to pick on two men or women who wanted to be together. Not them of course because they were not at all gay…nope. Women were still hot and don't get them started on boobs…yep. Uh huh.

 

And when things started in the early hours of Monday morning, as each was still “asleep” it felt more meaningful. Like a deliberate choice. Maybe once they both were sure the other was still sleeping, they allowed their lips to move more. There was a deeper ache in their chests now…wanting more, needing more, but afraid to push past the nighttime moments. What if the other person woke up and didn't want it? It had come to mean so much more to each and they couldn't risk losing it.

 

So through the rest of their freshman year and then sophomore year of High School, they never said anything. Their connection just grew, but people assumed it was because they were always hanging around each other. With them growing up together it never entered anyone's head that something else lay underneath.

 

And then came Jessie Lane. A new girl to their high school. Rhett was instantly interested in the dark-haired, feisty woman. And her personality was so much like Link's that it was easy to hang out with her. When he kissed her for the first time, it was just like how Link's lips had felt.

 

It was so neat that he could have her over to his house and no one batted an eye. He could have his arm around her and even kiss her while they watched movies. Of course those wonderings about Link were in the background all the time, but Jessie was enough of a wonderful substitute that it faded away further and further.

 

For the first time, people were talking about Rhett and Jessie instead of Rhett and Link. And with more time on his hands, Link had signed up for the school yearbook committee. While there, he met a girl named Christy White. She had the same dirty blond hair like Rhett and even had hazel eyes. She was very southern, and a total goofball like Rhett so they hit it off right away.

 

Soon people weren't just talking about Rhett and Jessie. Now Link and Christy were considered normal as well. The two couples even went out on double dates. And maybe as they sat in the theater with their girlfriends, a buzzing sensation shimmered through Rhett and Link's arms where they brushed against each other. But that was just their bodies reacting to another warm body…not at all because the arms belonged to each other. Yep, because they so deeply cared about Jessie and Christy. Uh-huh…yeah.

 

And as if to prove this, they both started a bit of a make-out session with the girls. When Christy's hand came to rest on Link's lap, he had a moment of confusion. Why did he suddenly feel it was wrong for her to be touching him? Why did he feel…guilty? And yes, he was a guy so once her hand kept moving things did happen, but it was work and not as simple.

 

Rhett was having a similar situation when Jessie's hand moved past his jeans waistband and stroked naked skin. Yes, it was okay, but it didn't seem right for it to be happening when Link was right next to him. The only way he was able to make it feel okay was to close his eyes and imagine the hand was Link's and not Jessie's. It was all so weird and confusing.

 

A few minutes later a bright flashlight was blinding them as an usher stood there staring at them, “Please refrain from making out in the theater.”

 

They all moved apart and just watched the second half of the movie. Afterward, they headed to a local diner and ordered breakfast food. For the next hour, the two couples cleaned their plates and laughed so much their stomachs hurt. The ease of conversation was a testament to Rhett and Link's friendship and also how like the boys the two girls were. Both Rhett and Link really noticed the similarity that night and they couldn't help thinking what if it was me instead of her?

 

Even with their meal consisting of breakfast items all four had chosen to also get dessert. Since it was a Friday night their curfews were later than normal, so they didn't leave the diner till around nine. They had used Rhett's car, and therefore he and Jessie sat up front while Link and Christy had the back seat.

 

Christy was the first to be dropped off then, and Link walked her to the porch. Rhett tried not to watch as his friend and Christy kissed, but he couldn't look away. His brain just brought up the memories of those other times in bed when a sleeping Link's lips had pressed against his. Maybe he'd ask Link to stay over for the weekend to see if things were different now that the girls were in the picture.

 

Jessie was dropped off next, and Link had to watch Rhett kiss her this time. Maybe he'd ask Rhett to stay over and see if anything happened. If he was honest with himself, he kinda missed sleeping next to the guy. Ever since Jessie took over, the sleepovers had just stopped.

 

There was a weird crackle in the air as Rhett came back to the car and Link moved to the front seat. Rhett turned to him and smiled, “You know what we haven't done in a while?”

 

“What?”

 

“We haven't had a guy's night in forever. Think your mom will let you stay over?”

 

“Sure. She knows how much I've missed hanging out with you.”

 

Rhett looked at Link, “You've missed me, Neal?”

 

A cute blush stole across the guy's face and something pitter-pattered in Rhett's chest. Link looked away out the side window, “Yeah, we're both with the girls so much we haven't had time together.”

 

Rhett tapped on Link's shoulder to get the guy's attention. When they were eye to eye, he smiled, “I missed our time too.”

 

On the way to Rhett's, they picked up two pizzas. And before they headed up to his room, they stole a few bottles of beer from the fridge. He had a small TV on his dresser, and they flipped around till they stumbled on reruns of _The_ _Ren & Stimpy Show_.

 

When they cracked off the metal caps, they clinked the bottles together. Link grinned, “Dink it and Sink it, McLaughlin.”

 

Of course the beer tasted shitty, but it was more about a buzz than the flavor. Soon it was like nothing had happened to separate them. They were finishing off the pizzas, having deep conversations, and just simply enjoying each other.

 

After the beer was gone, Rhett snuck downstairs to steal a bottle of whiskey from his dad's liquor cabinet…before long they were soused. Good thing it was going on Saturday, and they could sleep it off.

 

But sleep was the furthest thing in their brains now…they were very awake, very drunk and very alone. When they got ready for bed and stripped down to only their boxers, it felt weird laying close on the bed. Their filters were a bit missing thanks to the alcohol, and it was harder to fight trying things. Hence why Link pretended he had passed out a few minutes later so he could roll over “accidentally” across Rhett's body. Fuck! Christy never felt this good under him. His hand “subconsciously” moved lower and rested on…a hard cock. Mhmm.

 

The alcohol changed everything. Instead of the slow realistic motions they had used before, this time things got manic fast. And then…everything was forgotten when Rhett opened his eyes and saw Link staring back. Now this had happened when their mouths and tongues were still busy, and their hands were firmly stroking each other's cock.

 

With the need strong and the alcohol saying that everything was okay, they went full throttle. And hell! If it had been hot before, it was like stepping into a furnace now. Every touch stronger and every kiss like arrows right to their hearts. It was so fuckn' awesome!

 

And having experienced more intimate things with the girls meant they weren’t just thinking about kissing this time around. They both wanted it all, and as scared and nervous as they should be the fear just wasn't there. The ache to truly connect on all levels had been simmering underneath their friendship for several years now.

 

“I want you, McLaughlin.” Link begged fervently.

 

Rhett had a sudden moment of pause, but explicit images of Link behind him thrusting away were stronger than any worry. “Yeah, I want that too.”

 

Boxers were pulled off, and soon they were completely naked on Rhett's bed. They had seen enough pornos with women getting fucked up the ass, so they knew how to prepare for it. Link used the lube in Rhett's nightstand to carefully push in a finger and then two. Rhett liked it more than he thought was possible.

 

And when Link lined up his hard cock to the stretched hole, they both moaned at the initial slow push in. It was so much better than normal sex. When Link finally bottomed out, they revelled in the incredible feeling of being skin to skin. It was when the fire stoked up again that his hips started to move. And if the thrust in had been hot, the movement was ten times as much.

 

They were so into the moment that they never heard the bedroom door open. Jim McLaughlin stood there in shock. That Neal kid was fucking his son! What the hell! He flipped on the lights and watched the two guys scramble apart.

 

Rhett was scared shitless. He had been privy to many conversations in which his dad spewed the disgust of two men together. And by the furious look on the older man's face, this wasn't going to end well.

 

“Link, I want you dressed and out of my house in five minutes or I'm going to call the cops.”

 

Link quickly grabbed his clothes and shoved them on. As he raced passed Rhett's dad, he allowed himself one last look at his best friend on the bed and his heart hurt. This was going to change everything.

 

Rhett was still sitting on the bed frozen under his dad's stare as he heard the front door open and shut, followed by the engine of Link's car starting. How the best night of his life could have ended as the shittiest was just making him sick to his stomach.

 

Jim McLaughlin just stared at Rhett while not saying a word for a few more minutes. When his dad finally moved into the room and picked up the empty whiskey bottle, Rhett inwardly groaned. Shit! His dad had always told him not to go into the liquor cabinet. “You're grounded without a car for a month. And I never want to see you hanging around with that kid again. Do you understand?”

 

Rhett was still buzzed enough to feel annoyed at his dad's words, “You can't stop us from hanging out.”

 

His face was grabbed to the point of bruising as Jim almost lifted Rhett off the bed. “Listen very carefully to me, foolish boy! I am going to call the school tomorrow and make sure you two are separated. If I hear that you even said hello to that Neal kid, I'm going to call the cops on you. Do I have to remind you of ALL the laws? You might have turned eighteen, but he is still seventeen and underage until June. So if I would call the police and let them know about what I just saw, you would be arrested for statutory rape. And believe me…I will do just that if you don't stay away from Link.”

 

Pained disbelief showed on Rhett's face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard his father say. “So you would have your own son arrested instead of allowing me to be happy with Link?”

 

“You can't be happy with that boy.” His dad looked sick at the very thought, “You'll thank me one day for this. Trust me. Better if you just focus on Jessie and having a family one day.”

 

Rhett was pushed back onto the bed then, and Jim stalked to the bedroom door with the empty whiskey bottle. “Better set your alarm for an earlier time, Rhett. You have quite a long walk to school in the morning.”

 

Rhett just laid there staring up at the ceiling as the door was shut and he was now alone. It was a bittersweet moment. Deeply wonderful memories of finally being with Link replayed on the egg-white painted surface while mixed with the shit from his dad. A frustrated groan left his lips as he pulled the sheets over his head and fretfully fell into dreamland.

 

The next morning came too soon thanks to having to walk to school. And apparently, his dad had contacted Link's parents since the guy was also walking into the school building all sweaty minus a car. Seemed like Link had his own fun conversation since the guy barely looked over at Rhett.

 

The day only got shittier when they were both sent to the principal's office because of the phone call from Rhett's dad. The heavyset middle-aged man looked at them as if they were a virus. “In the state of North Carolina, sodomy is still illegal and carries a penalty of jail time. I wouldn't want two smart fellas like yourselves to screw up their futures for some disgusting act. I suggest you focus on your studies and find yourselves a good woman. I have switched up your class schedules, so you are no longer in the same ones.”

 

The principal leaned back in his leather chair and smiled sympathetically, “This is for your best boys. You will thank us for this one day.”

 

Rhett and Link walked out of the office then with their new schedules. And just as spoken, they barely even saw each other in the hallways anymore. They both tried to take solace in the arms of Jessie and Christy but once they had enjoyed the taste of manna everything else was just crumbs. Both broke up within a month.

 

With most of the people in the school having grown up with the two since first grade, a rumor started circulating that Rhett had tried to hit on Christy and Link had found out. Of course that wasn't what happened, and Christy had vehemently denied it. But with the two guys not talking and even avoiding each other the rumor stuck.

 

For the first time in eleven years, Link's birthday passed without Rhett being there to celebrate it. And as much as he missed the guy, Rhett would never take back that moment in his bed to have things like they had been. That night with Link was worth all this and then some.

 

It was weird going through a summer without Link. Rhett spent most of his free time driving out of town to get away from his father. One August night, he had contemplated going to a gay bar two towns away but had chickened out. Besides, it wasn't a guy thing as much as it was a Link thing.

 

Before he knew it, Senior year had begun and once again he barely saw Link. It hurt but what could he do? Yes, Link was now also eighteen, but Rhett knew his dad could still cause trouble. Thank goodness for his ex-girlfriend, Jessie.

 

Jessie had been extremely kind during all this, even with them not being an item anymore. It had been she who had pushed Rhett to go with her to the Halloween party that night at Randy Cots' house. She was going as Drew Barrymore from _Scream_ , and Rhett wore the black robe with the mask. He tried for her sake to enjoy the party, but his heart wasn't into it.

 

While she was off with her friends, he grabbed a cup of punch and roamed around the first floor. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar dark-haired man sitting on the stairs. Link had come as a masked Dr. Frankenfurter…fishnets and everything.

 

And the guy wasn't even sitting correctly for such a costume. Link was leaning back all casual with an ankle resting on a thigh. Was that shiny black underwear under those tiny black shorts? Fuck! Rhett was instantly horny for the guy and was very thankful for the yards of fabric making up his robe.

 

Rhett did a scan of the room and saw Jessie with a bunch of girls laughing at a video on her iPod. So he felt safe enough to lean against the wall and wait for a moment with Link. It happened two minutes later when the guy let out a sigh and trudged upstairs. Rhett followed carefully and saw Link walk into the bathroom.

 

When he opened the door and walked in, Rhett saw a very sexy sight. Link was standing at the toilet with the black shorts and underwear pushed down and dick in hand. The corset looked so sexy against the tan skin under the bottom hem, and the fishnet thigh-highs were even hotter at close range.

 

Rhett shut the door and locked it before turning back to Link. He knew at that moment there would be no one else beside Link for him. Just standing there watching the man pee was making his heart gush. He wanted it all for the rest of his life. Fuck his father or anyone else who would try to hinder them. He moved a few feet closer, and Link finally realized the bathroom wasn't empty anymore.

 

“Geesh, I'm kinda in the middle of things here, buddy. You could at least wait outside.”

 

Rhett lifted off the _Scream_ mask, and Link gasped.

 

“How? I thought Jessie told Randy you two were going to the roller rink for their FrightFest thing.”

 

Moving behind the man still standing by the toilet, Rhett's hand slid around Link's waist till their lower halves were pressed together. “I don't know about that, but I'm glad we came here. I've missed you, Neal.”

 

Rhett's robe-covered boner rubbed against the warm crack while his hand slid down to wrap around Link's cock holding hand. As an over the shoulder kiss began, neither noticed the eyeball peering into the room through the door's keyhole.

 

Jessie had seen Rhett standing against the wall earlier staring wistfully at Link who had been sitting on the stairs. When she saw her date follow Link up to the bathroom, she had smiled. Her initial plan for the night had been to go to the FrightFest at the roller rink, but when she heard Link would be attending Randy's party, she knew precisely what she had to do.

 

It was a fuckn' travesty to not have Link and Rhett together. And she could tell how much Rhett longed for the sexy blue-eyed man. Yes, at first it hurt that she had been replaced with Link for Rhett's affections, but she was okay with it now. It pissed her off how his dad had kept them apart all this time. Being bi-sexual, Jessie believed people should be allowed to love whomever they chose. It shouldn't just be acceptable if they possessed the society-approved combination of body parts.

 

When she had snuck up the stairs and peeked into the keyhole, she had bit her lower lip to stifle the giggled moan that wanted to escape. There had been Rhett behind Link, and they were now sharing a kiss…Link's face was twisted to reach Rhett's lips. Fuck, it was hot and beautiful at the same time.

 

“Is this the line for the bathroom?”

 

Jessie jumped at that and saw a random guy staring at her. “Umm, they are having plumbing issues with this one…but there is another one by the kitchen downstairs, one in the master bedroom, and a smaller one in the basement.”

 

“Thanks.” The guy headed down the stairs.

 

Jessie looked around and saw a paper tombstone taped to the wall. She took it off and reversed the tape, so the blank side showed when she stuck it on the bathroom door. A girl with a big purse walked past then and Jessie asked, “Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow?”

 

“Sure.”

 

With an _Out of Order_ sign now hanging on the bathroom door, Jessie listened to some Sam Cooke songs on her iPod while playing security guard. She was more than happy to stand there as long as it took to give Rhett and Link the privacy they deserved.

 

Inside the bathroom, Rhett's lips finally lifted off of Link's. “I wondered if you'd be willing to finish what you started when my dick of a dad interrupted us?”

 

Link's gozzle bounced as blue eyes stared into green. “I'd like that a lot, but I don't think we'd find anything to work as lube in here.”

 

Rhett reached out and lifted Link high enough to plant the man's sexy ass onto the counter next to the sink. He parted Link's thighs and walked between them. Rhett slid to his knees then and kissed the tip of Link's cock as those beautiful blue eyes watched, “I think I could help us out with that issue.”

 

A hungry gasp left Link's lips as Rhett sucked on the cock head. The guy's fingers dug into the dirty blond hair as Link's head arched backward resting on the mirror when the sensations became too overwhelming. And when Rhett slipped down the shaft and really started on the best blow job of Link's life a delicious needy whimper escaped the guy's parted lips.

 

The enchanting sound just egged Rhett on to do more. To give Link everything he himself had ever wanted in a blow job. And apparently, those were universal things since Link’s head arched back and the air filled with moans. Rhett would have sucked till cum gushed down his throat but he wanted it elsewhere.

 

So instead he stood up, lifted the back of his black robe, and undid his jeans. The denim and boxers slid down Rhett's long legs and exposed his naked ass to Link. The guy stood behind the offered flesh, “Mhmm, McLaughlin. How about you spread those cheeks for me.”

 

Rhett did as told, and soon his tight rim was on view. Link bent down and placed a kiss on the hole…a nice sloppy one leaving behind a puddle of spit. The moisture was used to grant Link's index finger access inside, and soon also the middle finger joined in the fun. It was so hot to see the clenched muscle stretch around the curious fingers.

 

The saliva shiny cock was lined up to the slightly opened hole and pressed into it. And the question they both wondered was answered. This push in was indeed just as intense as the first time had been back in Rhett’s room. Link loved looking down and seeing the cock disappear inside. It was fuckn' hot!

 

Link growled out, “Grab the countertop and push your ass out a bit, so I have room to reach around and enclose your dick with my hand.”

 

The order was obeyed, and soon the hard cock between Rhett's legs was encircled and stroked by Link's warm hand. It was the thing of wet dreams. They had spent so many mornings and nights thinking of this moment…craving it. Link's hips started to move backward dragging the inserted cock out just enough till only the head remained inside.

 

And then…fuccccckkk! The guy slammed back inside, and they were both cursing. It was such an extraordinary thing to share and just drove Link into animal-mode. The whole sink rattled and tapped against the wall. The naughtiness of doing this in a public bathroom just added to the fun. And then to look up and watch it happen in the mirror was so damn hypnotic.

 

Link's free hand moved up to the hood of Rhett's robe then and tugged it down even more to expose Rhett's neck. Their bodies were pressed together, as warm lips attached to his throat and a hickey was started. It wasn't the first purple mark that had adorned Rhett's flesh, but it was the greatest. He loved being marked by his best friend so the whole damn world would know they were finally together.

 

“Another one, Neal. Please.”

 

That was it for Link. As the man's mouth found another spot, the cock buried in Rhett's ass slammed deep inside one last time and filled him with warm cum. Hell, it was such an amazing feeling having the hot liquid splash the hidden flesh.

 

The images of that plus everything else going on was the last straw for Rhett. His own cum soon dripped down the faux wood cupboard under the sink. Some also ran down Link's fingers which were then lifted and licked off as Rhett watched. There was something so deliciously dirty but at the same time, so fuckn' wonderful about seeing Link do that. And when the spent cock was pulled out, it left behind such an empty feeling that Rhett actually felt like pouting. He was already missing that special connection between them.

 

Rhett stood up, turned around, and cupped Link's face in his hands. A languid but hungry kiss started as they held close to each other…each second of the kiss making him want ten more.

 

Fuck! He wanted a lifetime alone with this man! He was even more determined to tell everyone else to fuck it. There was no going back now. “What do you think of just going to NCSU with me? We could share a dorm room and enjoy all this in between classes.”

 

Link's face radiated with the idea, “Hell yes! That would be perfection. And I'm sure we'll get disowned and have to pay for it ourselves so going to a local college would be wise.”

 

After a few more kisses, they got redressed so they could find Jessie and let her know they were leaving. Rhett had a few bucks in his wallet for a night in a hotel room. His parents hadn't expected him home since he had told them his plans to just stay at Randy's afterward.

 

Right before they emerged from the bathroom, the _Out of Order sign_ was quickly taken down. And as Rhett and Link walked into the hallway, Jessie made it seem as if she had just arrived on the second floor. “Hey, guys. Sarah said I could catch a ride home with her if that's okay.”

 

Jessie grinned as she watched Rhett put an arm around Link's waist, “Guess this means the band got back together?”

 

They laughed, and Rhett placed a small kiss on her cheek, “Yeah.”

 

Link did the same, “Think you could cover for Rhett if his parents call?”

 

“Of course I will, but I better be the best everything then at your wedding.”

 

The look they sent each other made Jessie know she had done the right thing giving them the time alone in the bathroom. Maybe one day someone would look at her with that much love.

 

As she walked downstairs with them and watched them leave, Jessie let out a happy sigh.

 

“Drew Barrymore, right?”

 

Jessie turned and saw Christy dressed up as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. The short, blue dress and pigtails looked good on the blond. She smiled at the woman, “Yep from Scream. Where's Toto?”

 

Christy turned around, and Jessie saw a dog backpack, “Oh, cool idea.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Suddenly the music shifted, and _That's the Way Love Goes_ by Janet Jackson started blaring from the speakers around the house. Christy jumped up and down excited, “This is my favorite song! Wish I had someone to dance with.”

 

Jessie smiled and held out her hand, “Will I do?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you will.” Christy reached out and placed her hand in Jessie's.

 

Outside in the front seat of Rhett's car the two men were seconds away from just fucking right there. How could they not be all over each other after years of longing, months of "sleeping" and playing, and then the actual info gleaned today from their bathroom fun?! Their need was overwhelming and chaotic because of it all.

 

They broke apart gasping for air and knew they had to cool off before going further. Both their backs were pressed against the two doors letting the cool metal lower the fever in their flesh. They laughed seeing the same crazy passion in the other's eyes.

 

Rhett took a few deep breaths before moving shaking hands to the steering wheel, “What is the closest motel around? My brain is just mush. Is it possible to be so overcome with lust that it turns off a person's ability to think?”

 

Link scoffed, “Well yeah. I mean look at all the stupid things people have done for sex and love over the history of mankind.”

 

“True.” Rhett carefully maneuvered the car to the street, “So where should we go to? Wish we could go back to my bedroom and finish where we started, but alas that won't ever be allowed to happen.”

 

Link opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a map they used many times since Rhett had gotten his driver's license. On it was marked in black or blue ink restaurants and motels that they had liked. “About four miles from here in Lillington is a Microtel Inn & Suites. We had gone there with the guys for that weekend we had planned to go hiking, but it downpoured.”

 

“Oh yeah, that hadn't been too horrible of a place. And I remember it being cheap too.” Rhett turned west on Kivett Road toward Main Street. Six minutes later, they were turning right onto US 421 where the motel was on the left.

 

Since Rhett looked the oldest, thanks to his towering height, he was the one to go into the main lobby to obtain a room. The car was parked far enough away, so no one saw Link in it, but Link could still look into the building and watch Rhett get handed the keycard.

 

Energy and excitement buzzed through his body. As hot as their first time in the bathroom at Randy Cots' house had been, to have a whole night to relax and enjoy each other was going to be awesome…and a bed would be nice too.

 

He smiled at Rhett as the guy slid back into the driver's seat and handed Link the keycard, “Well, Neal, our room for the night is 209 on the backside of the building.”

 

Link snickered at that, “How fitting.”

 

As Rhett parked the car right by the room's door, he was amazed at how unafraid he was for whatever was going to happen in there. It helped that he had known Link since the age of six and that they had several moments of play already under their belts so they knew it would work. This night was just all that wrapped up with the bow of not having to rush.

 

He got out of the car and headed to the trunk to retrieve his gym bag. Inside the canvas space was a single man's stash of emergency supplies. A small bottle of lube, a couple porno mags, a box of tissues, a spare pair of boxers, and a few condoms. It was used more on nights when he jerked off in the back seat than because of being with a partner.

 

When Rhett shut the trunk, he saw that Link already had the motel room door unlocked and was holding it open. Maybe the room wasn't the lap of luxury, but it was clean and not too shabby.

 

Rhett placed the gym bag on the bottom of the bed then before moving back to Link. The dark-haired fucker was leaning against the back of the door and looked so damn sexy. Placing a palm on the door above Link's left shoulder, Rhett leaned in, “Finally.”

 

Those blue eyes held green as their lips moved together and a needy kiss started. Link's arms wrapped around Rhett's back and pulled him closer. Fuck! How right it all felt.

 

For almost twenty minutes they stood there kissing while pressed tight to the door. It wasn't until Rhett had lowered his hands to cup Link's ass and grind their hard cocks together that the urge for more got stronger. Suddenly a fire exploded in their guts, and the bed looked very inviting.

 

Clothes flew off as they walked over to the king-sized and laid down…a drugging kiss began as soon as they closed the gap between them. The comforter touched naked flesh as Rhett and Link's bodies entangled, and tongues joined the lip-lock. It was like they couldn't get close enough…like they'd suffocate if they didn't do more.

 

Since Link had been able to enjoy the pleasure of Rhett's ass earlier in the bathroom, they both just had an understanding that it would be Rhett's turn now. And as growly as the tall man felt they knew eye contact was a necessity, so that was why Rhett moved between Link's parted thighs instead of going from behind. Link bent his legs and held them against his chest practically offering his hole up to Rhett.

 

The gym bag was grabbed and the contents dumped onto the bottom edge of the bed. One of the magazines slid off, and the tissues tumbled after it. Rhett grabbed the small bottle of lube and a condom. He didn't want to use the condom, but he wanted to make sure Link knew it was an option.

 

He was about to ask when Link took the condom out of his hands and tossed it away. “Are you sure, Link?”

 

Link nodded, “I've only been with Christy like maybe three times if that and then just you. I know we kinda lost our heads in Randy's bathroom earlier, but since I plan on only being with you for the rest of my life, there's still no need for one.”

 

At Link's words, Rhett had a vision of them with grey hair sitting serenely on a porch swing watching their grandkids playing in the yard. Jessie would be their surrogate, and she'd give them two beautiful children. Maybe they would be fraternal twins. One egg fertilized by Rhett and another by Link.

 

In the vision, the older versions of themselves turned to look at the other and smiled. At the action wrinkles shifted, dentures wiggled, and their hands shook a bit as they moved to be clasped together. Yes, they'd have an excellent life. All started from writing a few curse words on a desk, and from a handful of nights sharing a bed.

 

As Rhett pushed his lubed cock into Link's tight warm hole, they kept their gazes locked. And as his hips started a slow roll and Link's whimpers filled the room, Rhett was overwhelmed with emotions. It truly was a connection of souls when two bodies became one like this. With each stroke, his heart filled with even more love for Link.

 

And when Link's legs wrapped around his waist and clung tightly, Rhett was so fuckn' close to losing it. He leaned down and dang near bent the guy in half to bring their lips together once again. It was like a circuit had been completed when their mouths touched. The electricity sizzled down his spine as the biggest orgasm he ever felt ravaged him. It now fell to Link to maintain the thrusting motions driving Rhett's cock inside since Rhett was unable to think or move.

 

Seconds later Rhett's waist was squeezed, and his lower lip bit as Link joined him in brain-dead land. The warm cum sprayed Rhett's chest and dripped down to Link's. A few splatters even reached high enough to hit his chinless-chin. Something crazy sexy about being covered in the man's cum and even more so when Link's legs lowered and Rhett's messy chest smushed against Link's. The cum spreading between the pressed flesh.

 

Rhett found himself grinning at it, but Link looked a bit embarrassed, “Sorry.”

 

The softening cock slipped out of Link's sloppy hole as Rhett's lips moved down the guy's chest and licked off every splatter. “Nothing to be sorry about, Neal.”

 

When Rhett's tongue flicked the cum off Link's cock head the guy wiggled and squirmed underneath him. “Stop…that tickles.”

 

Link's legs were bent again as Rhett sat up. He felt his cock twitch when he looked down and saw his own cum running out of Link's opened ass. He had done that! His cock had been buried deep into that hole, and his cum had hit the inner flesh. Rhett fought the urge to bend down and thrust his tongue where his dick had been. Later…later.

 

Instead, he moved to the side and pulled Link's body backward against his. “I hope you don't plan for us to hide this now that we've been together.”

 

“No, I agree.” Link said while turning around in Rhett's arms till they were face to face, “I have no plans to let anyone stop us from now on. Whatever happens from this point forward I'm all yours, Rhett.”

 

A soft kiss started and continued for a while. Yes, things wouldn't be easy, but they'd make it work. When they finally pulled apart, Rhett stared into Link's beautiful blue eyes, “I love you, Neal. Always will.”

 

“Ditto, McLaughlin. Forever.”

 

**Twenty-two years later**

 

In an undisclosed building in Burbank, California, Link was sitting in a kiddie pool full of hot sauce that had been dumped on his head. A curtain separated him from his husband, Rhett, who was sitting in a pool of crew members. It was the 1,342 episode of their hit Youtube show called Good Mythical Morning.

 

They were trying to play twenty questions to guess first what the other person was sitting in. Rhett was winning…he had already guessed hot sauce, and it was now Link asking away with no clue. Finally Link guessed and the curtain was pulled away. There was Rhett sitting next to Davin and Josh while Chase was perched on his lap. Everyone was cracking up.

 

When the cameras stopped rolling after Good Mythical More, and the crew started cleaning up for the day, the two shared a quick kiss. Rhett licked off the whipped cream he had smacked into his husband's face for the after-episode. “Tasty. What do you say we steal that can of whipped cream and take it home with us? Jessie and Christy said they'd watch Locke and Lando for our anniversary weekend.Apparently, Shepherd and Lily are very excited to have their cousins over.”

 

 

Link grabbed the canister and hid it under his graphic tee. “I'm so glad they decided to move out here with us. Still amazing how they also got together at Randy Cot's Halloween party.”

 

Apparently back when Jessie offered to dance with Christy something had clicked. And since Rhett and Link were in the same boat of coming out in their rural town a bond had formed between the two couples.

 

When Rhett and Link had wondered if they should risk good engineering jobs for a chance to host a show on YouTube it had been Jessie and Christy that had encouraged them to try. And it had worked.

 

Then when Rhett and Link had decided to move to California, the women had come along. The two couples had made a pact with each other that when either couple wanted children, they'd keep it between them.

 

So Rhett had provided sperm for the couple, and Jessie gave birth to Shepherd. Christy had given the guys Lando next with the help of Link's swimmers. Two years later, Christy had wanted to carry a child for Jessie and Link had once again donated his sperm. On June 7th, in the wee hours of the morning, Shepherd had been given a new baby sister, Lily.

 

And then finally when Lando turned five, Jessie had given birth to Locke from Rhett's sperm. So it was more like a real family that Rhett and Link's two kids were part Rhett and part Link. It was the same for Jessie and Christy with Shepherd and Lily. Everything had just worked out so perfectly, and the kids always wanted to spend time together.

 

When Good Mythical Morning had started, Rhett and Link could have lied and said they were married to Jessie and Christy but they chose not to. Yes, it made it tougher since some viewers just refused to accept a gay couple. But after growing up hiding, there was no way they were heading back to that miserable closet.

 

And as the years progressed, society started to shift and soon it wasn't so evil and horrible to be gay. People started to understand that love and marriage weren't about having the acceptable body parts, but instead, it just concerned heart. It was simply about two people who cared for each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

Rhett and Link were staunch supporters of everything LGBT. Many of the crew members on the show were LGBT. It was just one way the guys could help someone out like they wished could have happened for themselves…and the crew loved them for it. There was such an atmosphere of acceptance at Mythical Entertainment that it was a joy to come to work each day.

 

As they walked to their office, Link held the canister of whipped cream tightly so it didn't fall out from under the graphic tee. It was a bit harder to do since Rhett was firmly grasping the guy's other hand.

 

It was so cool to walk through the building and not have to hide from their employees…well their relationship that is. It was just second nature for everyone to see affectionate moments between Rhett and Link throughout the day. The hiding of the whipped cream, on the other hand, was mostly so they wouldn't get teased over what they planned to use it for.

 

As soon as the office door was shut and locked, Rhett had Link shoved against it. The hunger for each other just as strong as it had been all those years ago. His bearded lips trailed down Link's silky neck and latched onto the guy's collarbone. A new hickey was added to the countless others in various stages of healing.

 

Fingers dug into his dirty-blond hair as Link moaned at the suction. “Fuck! I wish we were home already.”

 

Rhett's teeth nipped Link's gozzle, “You know we could just use one of the desks or the sofa.”

 

Link laughed, “We always use the desks or the sofa. I'd rather have your ass in an empty and quiet house. Now that is rarer.”

 

“True.” A kiss was placed on Link's lips before Rhett took a few steps backward and asked, “Are you taking me out to dinner or am I going to be a cheap date?”

 

A warm palm cupped Rhett's cock through the tight denim and rubbed, “What do you think, Mr. McLaughlin-Neal?”

 

“Fuck! Take me home, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin.”

 

They raced out of the building surrounded by the hearty laughter of the crew. The twenty-minute drive to their house was filled with safely roaming hands and a few red-light kisses. By the time the car was parked, and the front door was shut and locked, they were horny as hell. A trail of clothes followed their hasty progress up to the bedroom so that by the time they reached the bed they were naked.

 

That night they used every viable surface available…only the kids' rooms were off limits. It was an exceedingly rare occurrence to have the house to themselves and have the ability to be home to enjoy it. Normally when the kids were away, it was because Rhett and Link were off doing interviews or on the Tour of Mythicality back in 2017. Granted, with that they had gotten most of the weekends away at a hotel, but there was something better about their own home.

 

It was near two in the morning when they finally called it quits. They were sprawled on the kitchen floor with different food items around them and an empty cookie dough container. Will Its weren't only just for GMM episodes…they could be fun for other things as well.

 

“We're getting old, Lincoln.” Rhett said gasping as he stared up at the ceiling not really able to move. They were going to need a sleep in to recover.

 

Link was trying not to move his sore hips, “Thank goodness we started in high school because otherwise, we would have missed out on so much fun you can only do with younger bodies.”

 

Rhett's fingers stroked through Link's salt-n-pepper hair, “I remember all those times we pretended to be asleep to cop a feel. I used to look forward to those nights big time.”

 

“I still can't believe we were both awake for them.” Link chuckled, but it switched over to an embarrassed cringe, “Like I'm turned on by the fact, but I'm also mortified because of what I did thinking you wouldn't know.”

 

“Shit!” Rhett grimaced as his hips jerked, “I should not be able to get hard at all after what we did tonight and yet hearing you talk about that stuff is doing just that.”

 

Link groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, “I say let's take some Advil, enjoy a nice hot shower and get to bed. At least that way, if we do anything else, it will be on a nice soft surface.”

 

The two almost forty-year-olds creaked a bit as they stood. They picked up all the food containers so they wouldn't have to deal with bugs but they planned on cleaning better when they woke.

 

And even in the shower, they were mostly comatose as the hot water rained down on their tired flesh. New purple marks were all over their bodies with a few scratches mixed in. It wasn't as sexy to slather on the soap now that they were all sore and achy. Afterward, they did the minimalist of drying off before plopping onto the bed and hibernating under the covers.

 

Rhett was laying on his back while Link wrapped an arm around his waist, a leg across his thighs, and the man's face was pressed into Rhett's neck. Basically the way they always fell asleep. He kissed to top of Link's head, “Night, babe. Love you so much. Thanks for so many wonderful years together.”

 

Link placed a kiss on the warm flesh, “Ditto. I look forward to decades getting to love you more, to see our family grow, and countless nights sleeping together.”

 

“Agreed. I can't wait to grow old with you. Although you already got the grey hair going.” Rhett teased.

 

Link moved a hand up and pinched Rhett's nipple.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“That's what you get for talking about my hair.”

 

Rhett just laughed as he turned onto his side so he could be face to face with his husband, “Fine. My humblest apologies, dear sir.”

 

Blue eyes latched onto green, “Apology accepted.”

 

Link's lips moved forward and lightly brushed Rhett's, but that was all it took for their sleepiness to disappear. The kiss turned rapidly into a deeper hunger. They both knew they were too done for hardcore playing, but they were good enough to move their hips together and get off that way. Yes, maybe it made a mess on their chests when they came but not as much since they had emptied the reserves already.

 

Rhett kissed down Link's jawline and enjoyed the saltiness of the sweaty skin. “Mhmm, so fuckn' wonderful. Whether it's the twin beds of our childhood, the double in our college dorm or the countless queens and kings we've used since…laying next to you will always be the best way to share a bed.”

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago, I had created a Rhink video called [ Rhink - Full Circle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_7L2__Zlv4).
> 
> What I like to do after I make a video is to record an audio version of it so can listen to them while I'm driving places. Well, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gone through the cd with them on during my travels. Around September 2018 I was in the car and Rhink-Full Circle started to play. Suddenly I was really hearing the opening part. In it, Rhett talks about how everyone always assumed that Link and he would want to share a bed. When hearing all that this time around…wow…something about it just stuck with me. And I was like WHHOOOAAA! they’ve shared sooo many beds over their friendship. Not only at sleepovers, but also at family vacations, during their college years, trips to Cape Fear, and probably during their YouTube career as well. And I got this story idea from that pondering. And I love it. In the closed Facebook group, Rhinker's Unite, I post a group challenge each month. A theme for the members to either write about or capture in some artistic way. And for September it had been something school related. And for October, of course, it was something Halloween related. So this story became my School/Halloween prompted story as well. Hope you enjoy it. And if you love Rhink as much as I do, consider joining Rhinker's Unite on Facebook. We are small but growing…and we are always looking for more rhinkers to add their own unique touch to our community. [ Rhinkers Unite ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/181890412408988/).


End file.
